Can't Get You Out of My Head
by VivaGlam
Summary: Naomi ponders about her feelings towards a certain mercenary and what she should do while the song by Kylie Minogue plays in the background.


Can't Get You Out Of My Head  
By Kylie Minogue

@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@&@

Naomi Fluegal was standing on the prepice of a tall, stark cliff. The hot desert wind blew about, and the sand that it carried with it stung her eyes, so she narrowed them even more, and placed a hard over her brow to shade her eyes from the blindingly bright sun. Despite the fact that she had made it a point to stay in the shadow of her Gunsniper, the raging heat of the desert in summer still managed to get at her, causing minute beads of perspiration of appear on her upper lip and her forehead. 

Most intelligent people would have stayed indoors, but Naomi had counted on just that, seeking the solitude and privacy that the noontime desert offered her. She had come out to the desert alone today, in her Gunsniper, for some down time away from Leon and the hustle and bustle that was Romeo City. 

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Not that she didn't like being around Leon. He was nice enough, and an excellent zoid pilot, even if he was a little on the quirky side. Talking about 'unlimited potential' and whatnot. No, she just needed some time alone to think. Lately, she'd been having these _thoughts_ in her head, disturbing thoughts about, of all people, Brad. It had affected her to the point where it was disturbing her normally impenetrable calm, and affecting her cool. 

If there was one thing that you could say about Leon, it was that he was extremely insightful, and she certainly didn't want her teammate noticing her lack of focus and oddly distracted behavior lately. In fact, she had a feeling that the man had already noticed the change in her- he'd just refrained from saying anything out of respect for her privacy.

I just can't get you out of my head 

She couldn't understand herself. Why was she thinking so much about him? And strangely affectionate thoughts about him, too. She'd see a Command Wolf, and it would remind her of the mercenary, and how good he was at piloting that zoid. She would see a person in the street with the same mane of chestnut hair, and her thoughts would inadvertently turn to Brad, and how he was so much better looking than most of the people she knew. In his own way, the mercenary was much more sincere and open about his feelings than many other people that she knew- including herself. 

Brad here, Brad there, Brad everywhere!! Even when he wasn't physically present, he was still _there, _inside of her head. She just couldn't stop _thinking _about him!!

_Boy, your lovin' is all I think about _

Part of her wondered why this was happening, but another part of her already knew. She cared about Brad. The physical attraction between them was undeniable, even before the incident with the Sand Sting Ray gang at Romeo City, but after that encounter, well, it had fairly shaken her up, that was for sure. While she didn't know him anywhere well enough to claim that she _loved_ him, a part of her knew that given enough time, she could certainly grow to develop such feelings for the mercenary.

_I just can't get you out of my head _

Just once, she willingly allowed herself to indulge in the fantasies of them being together. Since she was by herself, a little fun couldn't hurt, after all. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as she imagined them training together, fighting side by side in their respective zoids, and sharing nights spent with each other, out underneath the stars, just enjoying each other's company. 

_Boy, its more than I dare to think about  
  
_Then, her mind flitted to something that went beyond just being lovers, and she gasped in embarrassment, as her cheeks flushed pink. Oh, the horror. She'd just imagined their marriage!! Of all the things to do! What was she, some silly little schoolgirl who spent all her time in class doodling the name of her crush on her notebook? Even when she was a child, she'd never been one to do something like that. She was always the focused, intense one; the child who was short-listed by the teacher as being 'ahead of her peers' and 'having the potential to achieve great things'. 

She had never been the dreamy kind, or the one who planned out what kind of wedding she would have, and what kind of dress she would have picked out, or how many children she was going to have with her husband. No, she'd spent her time fantasizing about being in zoid battles, about shooting other people down, and about winning battles. 

_  
 La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
  
_

She couldn't allow herself to become soft! She was different from other women. She'd always prided herself on her strength and calm, both mentally and physically. She had never allowed her emotions to get in the way of her goals, and that was the reason why she was as successful as she was today. 

  
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about 

But part of her, the emotional part, the part that was still a woman who yearned for affection, wondered. What could it hurt, giving it a shot? 

  
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy, it's more than I dare to think about

Scary. To give this a shot meant that she would have to relinquish control to the handsome young mercenary, and it was not something that she was comfortable with. Not in the least bit. She didn't even trust Leon- her teammate, the man whom she counted on to watch her back in their various zoid battles that way; let alone a reckless man who took part in said battles only for the money involved.

But after that incident with the Sand Sting Rays- well, that had opened up her eyes, hadn't it? She recalled his act of chivalry, coming back to rescue her when she had refused to give in and acknowledge that perhaps, for the time being, she was outgunned.

_Every night   
Every day_

_Just to be there in your arms_

In hindsight, she realized just how silly she had been then- it made better tactical sense to regroup with the Blitz team so that the their combined forces could come together and fight the Sand Sting Rays. Instead, she had insisted on being the Lone Ranger that she always had been, thinking that she could have handled the situation on her own.

And yet, even though Brad could have saved his own skin, he chose to come back and help her. That action in itself spoke volumes about the kind of character that he was, and she had found herself being enlightened by his behavior. 

She shuddered slightly, as she recalled him putting his arms around her when that crazy trigger-happy girl Leena had saved them in her over-modified excuse for a Gunsniper. The warmth and strength in them had been comforting, and reassuring. And if the situation hadn't been quite so unpleasant, she imagined that she really would have enjoyed that moment of tender, sincere affection.

_Won't you stay   
Won't you stay _

Stay forever and ever and ever 

He wasn't quite the man that she had thought he was. And wasn't that reason enough to give it a go? _  
  
_

_I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy, your lovin' is all I think about   
I just can't get you out of my head   
Boy, its more than I dare to think about_

But after a moment, Naomi shook her head vigorously. No. It was too risky, and far too dangerous. She couldn't._  
  
There's a dark secret in me   
Don't leave me lost in your arms _

But deep down inside, she knew that all these were just excuses. The real reason for her refusing to give this whole thing a shot?

_  
Set me free   
Feel the need in me _

She was scared. Plain and simple.

_  
Set me free   
Stay forever and ever and ever   
  
_

She lifted her hand to her eyes once more, and shaded them as she gazed off into the distance. The sun was about to set, and it probably would have touched the horizon by the time she reached Romeo City again. The Gunsniper wasn't the fastest zoid around, and if she wanted to get back before nightfall, she would have to leave now.

As she climbed into the cockpit of her gunsniper and started the machine up, a thought crossed her mind. 

Would she ever be able to pluck up the courage to make that first move? To relinquish control of not only her mind, but also control over her emotions, giving it all to a tall, dark, mercenary? 

She shook her head. Not yet. She wasn't ready. 

But maybe, someday…

$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$

Author's Note:

Woohoo, I'm finally done with this songfic. Been working on it for ages. Heard the song on TRL, and my muse, Ewan (McGregor) just whispered in my ear about how it was just meant to be for Naomi. 

Naomi's one of my favorite characters- in fact, I like the Red Comets much better than their Blitz team counterparts, and wish that they got a lot more airtime than the others. They certainly deserve it. I like Naomi because she's a skilled pilot who's strong and independent, and intelligent, and she can obviously take care of herself. 

Obviously, she didn't get as good as she did just by being a ditz, or being out of control. So the issue here would be - Is she willing to relinquish control and hand over her feelings to Brad? For somebody who is accustomed to being in control, that's difficult.

But yeah, I've rambled on enough. Read and Review, and comments on how to improve this would be appreciated, but please keep it civil. In other words, if you're gonna flame me and tell me it sucks, at least tell me how and why it sucks so that it won't suck next time, ok?


End file.
